


Ho, Ho, Ho

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hugs, M/M, Morning after panic, tipsy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jensen’s pretty sure the reason his head hurts is because Jared spiked the eggnog.He’s also pretty sure he isn’t alone in bed.He’s definitely sure that, even though this is a good thing, he’s still kicking Jared’s ass.





	Ho, Ho, Ho

This is how Jensen wakes up.

Firstly, his head hurts. Like, _hurts_.

Hurts like a certain moose was pounding around inside there, bashing its skull against his, and he’s pretty sure that a certain moose is, indeed, to blame.

When he gets up, gets some painkillers, gets a shower, gets dressed, and tracks said moose down, oh, boy, is he going to have words.

None of them suitable for mixed company.

Because if there’s one thing Jensen’s sure of, it’s that Jared was lingering by that fucking eggnog, and after that it did taste kind of funny.

He becomes pretty sure of something else a second later.

He’s not alone in bed.

Someone is snuggled up to his side, and he has his arm around that someone, has them drawn almost protectively in to his side.

Something about the build, the shape, the feel of them tells Jensen it isn’t a woman.

When he braves a quick sideways glance, the way a kid will peek out from under the blankets and then duck back just to make sure the boogeyman isn’t creeping up on them, he sees a messy shock of black hair and oh holy fuck.

Because he remembers somebody else mentioning to him about the funny taste of the eggnog, and, like that opens a floodgate, he suddenly remembers a whole lot more.

_Like the salt sweet taste of Misha’s mouth, and the way he moaned when Jensen shoved him into the back of the elevator, tucked him into the corner, and sucked a hickey into his neck_

That’s still there, dark and purpling already and one Jensen knows makeup will have a hard time fully covering and 

_No one saw them when Jensen steered them, a swaying, unsteady ship, to the safe harbour of his room but why should he care because his hands were in Misha’s pants and his skin was fever hot and even kicking the door shut behind them felt like it took an eternity too long, but finally he’d slumped them both down onto the bed, turning them just enough so he didn’t land on top of Misha_

He’s pretty sure he didn’t, pretty sure if he had then Misha wouldn’t have been in any fit state for what came next, because 6 foot plus of Texan isn’t a weight you just shrug off, even if you work out like Misha does, and okay, so he’s noticed

_That it’s different fucking a guy, tracing muscle with fingers and tongue, and yes, Misha, holy actual shit, he hid utter damnation under that holy tax accountant get up he wore as Cas, even his tees and blazers gave no idea what pleasure there was tucked away for some lucky fucker to uncover, and that’s before he even got to what it was like fingering a guy open, slick touching inside his heat_

He’s so busy staring, letting each part of that firm body his eyes fall upon stir a fresh memory, that he doesn’t realise Misha is awake and staring sleepily back at him, until he speaks, voice a little confused but only because he sounds like he could just shut his eyes again

_And he pleaded so prettily, **needing more, now, please** , and Jensen couldn’t say no, working him until he was ready and yes it stuttered the pace of things while he clumsily rolled a condom on, but worth it, worth it, and then he was pushing in and Misha’s head rolled back, his throat a tight line as he panted_

“Jensen. Jensen, are you alright? Are...we alright?”

“You mean aside from the mutual drunk sex?”

Misha looks a little worried. “I think we were tipsy more than drunk. Certainly not intoxicated enough to not know what we…”

He trails off, and Jensen can tell he’s worried that only one of them wanted it.

And that’s not so.

He rolls over, tucking Misha beneath him, and hugging the smaller man into his arms. There’s no words, for a few moments, just hungry, greedy sounds as Jensen claims that smart mouth, makes sure Misha knows that yes, yes, he wanted every moment of last night.

He wants it again.

“Still gonna kick Jared’s ass,” he says, and grins as Misha lets out a happy sigh underneath him.


End file.
